


How many times again?

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Awkward Romance, BAMF!Nero, Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Footjob, Gentle Sex, Hair Pulling, If you squint there’s some tension between the two, I’m not sure about this - Freeform, Lemon, Meditation, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Pon Farr!Nero, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Imbalance, Romance, Romulan, Romulan Pon Farr, Romulan kisses, Star Trek - Freeform, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, Young!Mandana, Young!Nero, all the feels, first lemon fic - Freeform, fluff with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: The Nero/Mandana fic that no one asked for.Nero spends one last day and night with his wife before returning to the Narada. The obvious ensues...





	How many times again?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Star Trek or these characters.
> 
> I hope this isn’t a terrible fic, I did my best. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Her shoulders slump, hair put up in a neat trendy style, her heart pounding in anticipation. Mandana wore traditional clothing, robes pulled tightly over her slender frame, accentuating her curves. Their sparring session had begun twenty minutes before but she hadn’t protested and she didn’t plan on doing it now. Nero stood across from her, hands raised, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and cheeks. He’s certain that she won’t drop her guard, knowing that even one wrong move could jeopardize her strikes against him. A smirk spreads across her lips, arching a brow in a silent form of banter. “You’ve bested me, but don’t think that I haven’t given up just yet.” Her husband allows slight relief in his composure, a soft chuckle, his hair disheveled. “We will see, wife.” Nero brings down both hands onto Mandana’s shoulder, lifts a knee to make contact with her hip. She cries out, but that doesn’t stop her from forming an attack of her own. Her hands are quick to strike him against an arm and stomach, causing Oren to grunt in slight pain. He steps back, only to swiftly deliver a whole new attack, a knee making contact with her stomach while both hands strike towards her own. This elicits a yell from his wife, her face contorting to pain and sweat continued rolling down her neck, cheeks, and forehead. Her cheeks were flushed with a tinge of green. Nero’s cheeks were tinged the same shade as well. The smirk that Oren possesses is one of victory, he’s certain that he’s won. Until Mandana lifts a knee to his stomach and lands a shock of pain, hollering something in Rihannsu. “Fvadt!” All the while, Nero doubles over, falling to his knees with an arm clutched over his abdominal region. Dark eyes looking up at his wife and the form of an ‘o’ in surprise, he’s speechless. Save for the groaning of immense pain, he wasn’t so sure that she would deliver such a powerful attack, and he’s thankful that her knee didn’t make contact with the places below. Finally, Oren catches his breath and speaks. “You’ve gotten better, e’lev. You’re great.” Once again, her cheeks flare, her eyes widen slightly and her breath hitches. “Thank you, Oren. I appreciate your honesty.” With a Hand to his knee, Nero pushes himself and forces himself to stand, he says nothing, except reaching a hand out to her. She graciously accepts his gesture, her smaller hand fitting in his calloused one.

They’ve made it back to their room, the walk from the fitness center to their home wasn’t too far. Now here they were, parting hands and preparing to change into more comfortable clothing. Mandana’s robes unwind from around her waist as Oren’s is just as simple to get out of. Her husband heads into the bathroom, led from a narrow hall and into a nice décor of gold sinks, sea foam colored walls, an exceptional porcelain throne and a sonic shower. Nero is the first to walk in, Mandana following suit. “I’m going to bed after this.” Oren quips with a soft sigh, his hand reaching to his shoulder to give it a scratch. She stands behind him, enveloping an arm around his waist and pressing her body against his own. Her breasts pushing firmly to his back, all Nero does is smile. Bringing a hand to one of hers as he whirls around to embrace her himself. Grabbing ahold of her hips and leaning downward towards her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Coppery hair surrounding him like a curtain, he’s aligned his hips with her own, rearing his head from her neck to give her cheek a quick lick. His tongue darting out to taste her skin. All the while, Mandana’s breath hitches, causing her to close her eyes and gently guide her husband back towards the counter, Nero’s knees make contact with cold marble. Moving away from her cheek, he averts his attention to her lips, his tongue gliding across, asking for permission. Obliging, she silently accepts, her lips parting to allow him access. Taking the chance, Oren kisses her, hungrily yet tender in a way as his tongue slides further into her mouth, causing Mandana to gasp and emit a soft moan for the moment. Suddenly, Oren halts his efforts, letting go of her hips and stepping away. Smirking as he sidesteps to walk over to the sonic shower, Mandana whirls around to face her husband, an emotionless expression set and reaching a hand out to clasp Nero’s shoulder. “That’s not fair, you know.” She leans forward, planting a kiss to his shoulder blade. Nero sighs, stepping into the shower and holding out a hand for her to take, a sigh escapes him as her hand encompasses his. Mandana purposely falls against him, her breasts pushing against his chest, her nipples harden, their legs brushed against each other. The arousel between her legs is a problem, blood rushes to the tips of her ears, surely she’s blushing. She’s hoping he doesn’t take notice. Of course, he does, carefully stepping back to allow her space. But with her being so close to him just seconds ago, it has his heart racing, his pupils dilating, and he’s running a hand through his hair. With a hand, Mandana places hers towards his chest, fingernails grazing his skin as she methodically lowers her hand below. Smirking and stepping closer to her husband, she lowers onto her knees, giving his hips a few kisses here and there. Looking up at him before resuming her work, she grasps his sex within her hand and does her best to accommodate him. Whilst Nero closes his eyes, the shower automatically initiates, his head tilting back, only to bump it against the wall of the shower. He’s wincing from the pain but it’s forgotten as he averts his attention to his wife. With one hand on his hip, she wraps her arm around his leg to steady herself. Her hair brushing against his skin as she slowly moves. At first she’s slow, but her desperation becomes frantic as she’s confident in her situation. Her tongue swirling and her eyes closed, she can tell that he’s already close to the edge. This doesn’t last long at all, his orgasm causes him to nearly fall over her, one hand entangled in her hair as the other is pressed firmly to the back of the shower. A low, satisfied groan fills the room as his wife completes her task and quickly stands to her feet. Oren finally opens his eyes, his chest slightly heaving and his hair cleaned. They’re both satisfied, one reaching for a body wash, while the other holds onto a sort of sponge. “Have I pleasured you significantly?” His wife asks as she is the first to apply body wash to her skin, handing it to her husband. “Yes you have, it’s my turn now though.” He chuckles as he takes ahold of the sponge, gentle reaching forward and massaging her skin, suds swiftly appear as he carefully cleans her. One hand on the sponge, gliding it down her arm and hand, while the other gripping her shoulder. Minutes pass and their finished, deactivating the shower and stepping out to grab nearby towels. Mandana wraps herself within hers while Nero places his towel tightly around his waist, his hair matted against his forehead as he smiles towards her direction. She returns the gesture, leaning close to place a kiss to his cheek. Sprinting out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, Nero chuckles to himself as he takes a seat on the bed, relaxing a bit before dressing. He rests, laying back onto the cool, white bedsheets.

His wife walks out to greet him, her hair a mess and matted, she makes her way over to him. Sitting beside her husband and wrapping both arms around his shoulders. “Lets get dressed and to bed, Mandana.” Oren says with a weary sigh, his shoulders slump, encountering the wrath of the truly tired. As she listens to what he has to say, she rests her head upon his shoulder, her hair brushing against his skin. Mandana decides to lay next to him, smiling as she rolls on top of him. Her hips aligning with his, slowly removing the towel that’s keeping her warm, sitting up and laughing. “And what did I do to deserve you, e’lev?” Nero quips, arching a brow and smirking up at her, not minding this at all. “Simply you being you, my husband.” She responds with a short fit of laughter, her hand reaching between them, digging her hand under his towel and palming his sex. His breath hitching once more, she now has his undivided attention. Heart beat elevated, pupils slightly dilated, and breathing increased; Oren grips a hand to her shoulder, begging. “Please, not now.” Unfortunately, his wife feigns innocence and deafness, her smile transforms to a smirk instead. Her hand furiously moving as she teasingly thrusts her hips against his own. Purposely letting out a few soft moans as she moves against him. “No, not here.” The other hisses, his eyes focused completely on hers, a relaxed expression set upon his face. Obliging, Mandana gets off, pushing herself away to stand on her feet, she halts her efforts to bring him to his release. Moving her hand away and sighing, she rewraps the towel around her slender figure. Oren sits up, scooting across the bed until he’s back up to a set of pillows, he unravels his towel. Bunching it up and gently setting it down on the floor, and giving her a nod, he smirks. “Continue, please.” His wife returns the nod, letting her towel fall to the floor and climbing up onto the bed. Arousel is now unbearable, she’s contemplating if she should ‘assist’ herself. Still, she’s crawling over to him, sitting a few feet away from his feet and spreading her legs apart. Placing her feet around his sex and stroking him, she looks at him, her hands placed between her inner thighs. Oren lays his head down on the pillow behind him, closing his eyes in pure bliss and muttering sweet words to his wife. Incoherent and soft, his words are. Meanwhile, his wife increases her pace, her toes tickling him as she methodically moves her feet. Her hand moving to her sex as her fingers gently trace her entrance. With her hair still drying, she positions herself to get more comfortable, her pointer and middle finger slowly moving along her entrance. She tilts her head back, her mouth forming a small ‘o’. Gripping ahold of the bedsheets with one hand and placing the other over his heart, her husband becomes frantic. “You have to stop, please.” Ignoring his protest of plea, Mandana continues pleasuring herself, her pace increasing as well as her feet. She can tell both their releases are imminent, her breathing and heart rate are elevated. “Stop! You have to stop! It’s important!” All pleas from him are immediately halted as a strangled cry follows, he struggles to keep still as the essence of his being is released. His wife follows suit, her strained cries of pleasure filling the room, her hair still matted to her forehead. Beads of sweat drip from Oren’s hair and downward his forehead, breathing heavily as both come down from their climaxes. “Come here, my wife. Sit.” He beckons, as he tilts his head forward, chin touching neck and he picks up the towel he previously discarded to cleanse himself of the filth he made. Her breathing returns to its normal pace, Oren drops the towel to the side on the floor again and repositions himself. She crawls over her husband, her insatiable lust still prominent. Sitting on his chest with each leg over his arms, she scoots forward so that her sex meets his face. Once comfortable, she moves her legs and rests each foot beside Oren’s hair, Oren drinks from her with want. Careful not to accidentally hurt her as he gently bites at a particularly sensitive area. Yelling out, she places both hands behind her, on his chest. His tongue darts out, delving into her entrance as he closes his eyes. What his tongue can’t do, his lips make up for it. Moving his tongue away to plant kisses along her inner thighs, only to return to his previous actions. His hands fly to her hips, keeping her steady as he continues his efforts. It doesn’t take long for her to reach the edge, her thighs trembling and her eyes closed, she gasps. A low cry escapes her as she sits back onto his chest. Oren moves away, placing both hands onto the sheets below him, lips and chin glistening with her arousel. He wipes it away with his wrist. “Let’s go to sleep.” Her husband says with another weary sigh, his breathing finally returned to a normal, steady pace. Suddenly, he sits up, grabbing ahold of Mandana’s wrists and wrapping her arms around his back. She falls from his chest onto the bedsheets, moving closer so that their hips meet. With a loud grunt, he positions his sex to her entrance and enters her. She moans out in pleasure as they both gently move their hips, her hair surrounding them like a curtain, they’re in their own world. Moving over her, he sets her down below him, grunting as he gradually increases his pace. Mandana lays beneath Oren, one arm unwrapping from Oren’s back and upping his cheek with a hand. With increasing pace, he takes his time, reaching a hand out to stroke her jaw and play with her hair. His fingers entangling as he moves against her, his movements become frantic. Swiftly, Mandana growls at him, forcing him to sit up and lay back down against the pillows. His hair invaded with one of her hands as she sits atop him, moving her hips against his own. Her other hand reaching forward to his chin, leaning downward to kiss his cheek. Her breasts brush against his chest as she increases her speed, Mandana’s movements become furious. Her legs wrapping around his as she stills, her moans filling their bedroom. Unwilling to stop, Oren soon follows after, his groans erupting as they both reach climax. Once this was all done for, Mandana carefully moves away, rolling over to his side. He wraps both arms around her, pushing himself close so that their bodies were huddled together. “Amazing, as per usual. E’lev.” He compliments her, one hand gently massaging her breast, the other moving below to palm her sex. Arching her back onto him, she whimpers, closing her eyes at the contact. Hot, long fingers stroke her sex, he positions himself at her entrance, moving his fingers and replacing them with his sex. Hips thrusting against her hips, hands moving to her breast and shoulder, he leaned close to her ear. “Take it.” Gently biting her earlobe, he increases his speed. “You feel so good, e’lev.” Putty in his hands, her legs trembling as her arousel trickles down the side of her inner thigh. Oren’s thumb and forefinger play with the underside of her breast, he moves a hand to her inner thigh. Swiping up a bit of her arousel and bringing it to his lips, tasting her. “So sweet, perfect.” He can feel that he’s close, she continues to move uncontrollably beside him. With a few final thrusts, he holds her tightly within his arms, his release spilling into her. Her walls tighten around his sex, hollering out as she comes. Minutes pass and Oren pulls away, gently wrapping his arms around her again and holding her close.

 

Planting a tender kiss to her lips, he rests his head on a pillow, she mirrors his movements and rests her head on a pillow beside him. “Goodnight, Oren.” She yawns, Lifting a hand to rub at her eyes, exhaustion taking over. “Goodnight, Mandana.” He sighs, steadying his breathing before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber. Ten hours later Mandana was the first to wake, bright sunlight shining through the bedroom, illuminating it. Gasping, she sits up, blinking her eyes and looking around. Still undressed and feeling groggy from sleep, Mandana Swings her legs over the edge of the bed and launches herself to stand up. “It’s such a beautiful morning.” She murmurs as she heads over to the replicator that sat in a wall nearby, her footfalls silent and her hair brushing subtly against her creamy white skin. It’s a little cool in here, causing her pert nipples to slightly harden, she shivers, covering herself with her arms as she stops in front of the device. “Outfit supplement number three eight seven four.” A bundle of clothing, well- a dress and matching shoes, materialized before her. An emerald colored dress, with what looked to be ruffles and short. Down to her knees, the shoes would fit, she knew. After visually inspecting such a fine piece of clothing and the shoes, she carefully scoops a hand beneath the dress and picks it up. Undergarments included, black, lacy ones, smirking to herself, Mandana inhales sharply. Her husband still sleeping as she turns around, heading back over towards the bed and sitting down. “I nearly forgot...” she hisses to herself, setting the dress down and standing up. Quickly making her way down the hall and into the bathroom, the door still open. She huffs as she snatches her brassiere and scurries back out into the hall. Being careful not to wake Oren as she presses a button on the wall, the door closing with a hiss. Stealthily, she walks down the hall and renewers the bedroom, tossing her bra over at the bed. “Actually, I have another idea in mind.” That smirk returns, Mandana half jogs over to the replicator. “Outfit supplement number two four nine.” A black laced brassiere appears before her, her hand resting firmly against the wall as she picks it up. Examining it and nodding an approval, yes this will work. With another sigh, the woman walks back over to the bed and sits down beside her clothing of choice. Picking up the undergarments and putting them on before putting the brassiere on, she lets out a sigh of relief. A perfect match! She feels great as she steadily places the bra on, her fingers fidgeting with the straps before feeling satisfied with a comfortable fit. Before she wakes her husband, Mandana stands up, swiping the dress to hold it up against her figure, a nice fit. As she bundles it at the bottom to put it on, a soft groan fills the bedroom, Oren’s awake. Mandana quickly finishes putting her dress on, the thin sleeves sit on her shoulders, the bottom of the dress stopping at her knees. The color nearly matching her eyes but not quite. “You looking like perfection. More beautiful then our sun, Mandana.” Her husband comments as he sits up in bed, staring at her. Blushing with a bright smile to go along with it, she turns to him, whipping a wave of hair behind her shoulder and bowing to him. “Jolan tru to you too, Oren.” Chuckling, he pushes himself off the bed an heads over to the very same device that sat in the wall. He’s decided to wear a shirt and pants today, the sun seemed to brighten their moods. ‘What should I wear for jewelry?’ She thought as she scurried over to the bedroom door. “Computer, privacy is no longer required.” A chime sounds, disabling a privacy setting. Fates know how many times Ayel has wanted to talk to his Captain just for conversation sake. Although, he’s never barged in on them in the act before. ‘How embarrassing!’ Mandana cringes as a visual runs through her mind of Ayel ‘seeing’ the two during such an intimate moment. “And what is my wife thinking about that’s causing her to blush? Hmm?” Nero asks, his back turned to her as he spoke. He was right, she was blushing. Still, a little precaution never hurt anyone, she allows her smile to return as she walks into the secondary bathroom, the doors whooshing open with a hiss. This is where her jewelry is stored, well, most of it anyway. This ‘bathroom’ was really contrived for a purpose of beauty, a walk in wardrobe of sorts. A large window sat across from her field of vision, the sun brought a cheerful atmosphere. No light needed at this time, the walls were painted a sort of cherrywood color, cabinets housing her jewelry, shoes, and folded formal as well as casual clothing. This is where she could indulge within her desire for beautification. Too ‘look good’ and appropriate whenever the time called for it. The flooring for such a large room was a nice, elegant wood.

Not the finest on Romulus but not the poorest of the poor either, just simple and fine for her tastes. Stepping into the room, Mandana runs a hand along the top of one of the cabinets, her nails lightly grazing the material. She chooses this one first, pressing a button on the small control panel, causing the cabinet to open with a hydraulic hiss. A set of bracelets and a beautiful necklace here, carefully, she picks up the necklace. Examining it and nodding in approval, Mandana unhooks one part of the necklace and brings it around her neck. Connecting the other end with it as she brings it around, a precious gem gleamed within the sunlight as she moved her hips from side to side. Next, her attention is brought to the bracelets, placing two on each wrist. A golden chain made up the design for the necklace she was wearing. As for the bracelets, they were smattering of color. One baby blue, the other lilac, for her left wrist, one was a sun orange coloring while the other was a deep cherry red. Now all that was needed were earrings, which were in a cabinet down further, her feet carrying her across the cool wood flooring. “Let’s see what kind of earrings are in here.” Once again, Mandana reaches a hand forward and presses her forefinger down on a button, the cabinet door opening. Her favorite earrings sat in a corner, matching precious gems to her necklace. Carefully scooping them up, she smiles and holds one in her hand while struggling to put the other on her left ear. Huffing our of slight frustration, she turns around, the door to the cabinet automatically closing and hurried out of the room. Back out into the hallway, the door to the room closes, her attention averting towards the patio. ‘It’s such a nice morning already. I better get started.’ Mandana thought as she walked over to the chrome double doors, another keypad sat nearby them, requiring a retina scan. Of course, she offers her retina, the doors opening as soon as she steps away from the device. The sun rising further in the sky, small insects buzz and fly around, the flora are blooming, and the air is crisp. “Oren! Get out here!” She shouts, turning her head around to look back before the doors close behind her. She’s hoping that her husband heard her, Mandana walks down some steps and further down a path laid out within their lawn. A small fountain sat in the centre of it all, surrounded by more flora. With a matching bench to go along with it, she sighs, flipping a few strands of hair behind her ear as she took a seat. The breeze causing her dress to flow within the wind, she shivers but isn’t bothered by it. Finally, she looks ahead, her back facing the end of the lawn and her attention facing the double doors, Oren walks out. Inhaling the sweet scents the morning has to offer, his hair neatly groomed. Wearing a pendant given to him from Mandana, he ventures over to her. He isn’t smiling but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t happy. “What is it, my wife?” The other asks calmly, taking a seat beside her but keeping a respectable distance. He wasn’t one for bothering her, although he still showed his love for her. The first to speak up, she sifts her weight to face him, bringing a hand to his, which are clasped within his lap. “Nothing, the morning is beautiful.” Her smile brightens, another strand of hair flowing in the wind once the breeze picks up again. Gently, he moves her hand away, reaching upward a few centimeters before the strand of hair. “May I?” Giving a nod to his query, she chuckles. Grabbing ahold of her hair, he carefully places it neatly behind her ear, where it sat seconds ago. “I have to leave, Mandana. The fate of our planet and our future together depends on it.” Oren says with worry, tension held within his voice, his throat strained with emotion. Not wanting to think about the future, he leans forward to her hair, bringing a hand to her cheek and tenderly cupping it. Inhaling her natural scent, so sweet and one of a kind. She swears she can feel a tear roll down his cheek, and she’s right. Crying isn’t shameful for him, especially where it concerns her and their future together. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise you that.” Oren whispers into her ear, sneaking a hand between them to wipe away the tear. “I know you will.” She says with a sigh, her eyes closed as she envelops an arm around his back and brings him closer to her for comfort. “Now go and be back soon for the both of us.” Her words echo through him, mentally being stored within the back of his mind for future reference. “I will, Mandana. I will.” It’s the day that he’ll never forget, the day he promises to return to her as soon as possible. It’s the day he leaves her to help save Romulus from interstellar destruction. Later that day Mandana sat on the bench she was happy to call her favorite spot here in the backyard. The sun seemed to brighten her day further as the breeze blew her hair around. “Let’s go and spend the day together.” She suggests as she turns her head forward, facing the direction down the path from the lawn. Oren sat on the steps, one hand in his lap and the other in his hair, he smiles at her, giving a nod and hoping she doesn’t mind him coming along. Standing up, his wife ventures back down the path, the dress brushing against shrubs and flowers as she continues making her way to him. “I’m coming! I’ll be there in a few seconds!” Her eyelashes fluttering against the wind, the breeze picking up as she climbs the steps. Since Nero’s decided to join her on a shopping trip, he sighs, jumping to his feet and holding out a hand for her to take ahold of. Happily accepting, Mandana smiles, her cheeks flushing a light shade of green, she’s placed her hand in his. Wrapping her fingers around his knuckles, her soft palm resting against his calloused one. “While we’re out, no going anywhere alone. You know how dangerous it can be once it’s nighttime.” Her husband states, and it was true. Terrible stories of tourists from other worlds and all kinds of races who decided to visit Romulus had met horrifying ends. Those who were allowed survival were the ones who’d tell their tale of horror. Women especially were attacked, raped, or worse things that have happened. Natives of noble blood were exempted, those who weren’t of noble descent or some other importance were not. Mandana knows what can happen to her if she doesn’t follow his order. It sounds like an order to her anyway, but she listens to him. “I give you my word, Oren. I won’t wander off.” She says with a nod and another smile. “There will be disciplinary consequences if you don’t listen to me, Mandana.” Feeling like he was scolding a child, Nero wags his pointer finger at her, she leans close to envelop it within her lips. Promptly giving it a few sucks, his cheeks are flushed, heart beating quicker than it’s normal pace. Oren gasps softly, more out of shock then pleasure. “M-Mandana! We’re outside! You can’t do that here!” He protests as she continues her efforts, her tongue swirling around the skin of his finger. Reaching a hand to his shirt, she forcefully pulls him closer, her breasts resting against his chest. Oren pulls his finger away, his chest rising and falling as he tries to control his breathing. “Let’s leave before something else happens out here.” She smirks in response to that, her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. “I wouldn’t mind, we’ve never done that outside before. I’m sure you’d love it, too.” Biting her lower lip, she growls lowly, leaning close to lick at his cheek, trailing tiny kisses along his jawline. All while her husband becomes flustered, his tone of voice sent into a panic, and he’s stuttered over his words as he speaks. “Mandana! N-no I wouldn’t. Wh-why would you think of such a th-thought?! I-it sounds so...-“ before he can think of a word to complete that sentence, his wife interrupts him, causing him to further blush. “Dirty?” Gently pushing her away, he stands to his feet and marches back into their home, the doors closing with a hiss. With a huff and whip of her hair, she follows suit, standing up and quickly venturing back into the house. Her husband already prepping the coffee maker, a cup sat still below it as iced coffee began falling into the cup. Mere seconds had passed and he was picking it up to take the first drink. All that time, his back was turned towards her, until he turns around with a smirk plastered on his lips. He’s arching a brow and chuckling to himself. ‘Oh! He’s going to get it when we get back from our little shopping trip! Just wait and see! I swear by the Fates!’ She fumes as she thought, her face scrunching up to slight anger and a little arousel. True, she absolutely loved the way he acted around her whenever she caused him to become all flustered and embarrassed.

Replacing that look with a bright and loving smile, Mandana walks over to him, barefoot this entire time as she glances over at a cabinet. “I’ll be getting some.” His wife says with a sigh, that same smile unwavering. “Coffee, right? Nothing else for that matter?” He replies without a smile this time around, however, she’s being serious so the second she speaks, she turns to face him, an empty cup in her hand. “That’s all, Neeee-ro.” Sounding out that first syllable of his reversed name has him gasping softly. Why did she just do that? Such a strange woman he married! But a beautiful and clever one, he has to admit! “After we enjoy our cups of coffee, we’re leaving.” Oren sighs, quickly finishing the last of what was left of his coffee. Setting it down in a replicator that sat next to the coffee machine in the wall. A low hum sounds, causing the cup to disappear in a dematerialized process; Simply put, it’s gone now. “I’m finished with mine. Do you need assistance with yours?” Eyeing her with amusement as she brings the cup to her mouth, her lips ghost the rim of the cup before averting her attention towards her husband. “N-no! I don’t require any help, of any sort, of any kind, thank you! Hmph!” In response to her, he chuckles, placing a hand on his hip and taking a step forward. “Was that amusement just for me? You know better then to become so... flustered that way. I know the warmth between your legs could become a problem for you.” “Don’t make me laugh, husband. There is no problem.” Mandana argues back, sipping the last few delicious drops of coffee and setting her cup in the replicator as well. Once again, the process of getting rid of a dish is repeated, left with nothing soon after. Raising the hand from his hip and out to hers, he grabs ahold of her own, his smile returning. He runs his other hand through his hair and sighs, walking with her out of the kitchen and down another hallway. They head further down until they’re in a large foyer area, where the double doors leading to the outside world sit. Another keypad next to the right door, a portion of the screen glowing red. Further along the way, he leans close to her ear and whispers lovingly. “By the Fates, I promise to give you a massage once we return.” Having to stop herself from biting her lower lip and smirking, Mandana only nods, offering a small smile in return for such an intimate favor. They stop ahead of the doors, Oren leaning close to the keypad and offering a retina scan to disarm the alarm, the screen glowing green for the moment. Whooshing open with a hiss and still holding hands, they both step out into the outside world, insects buzzing and flying all around. The doors behind close and the keypad utters a brief loud beep, alerting them that the estate is secured. Their Reman slaves were off mining on Remus today, but they’ll probably return sometime later tonight. A parked hover car could be seen only a few yards away, a small but lovely fountain centered in the middle of the front yard, water gushed forward as birds cleansed themselves. The weather and atmosphere itself seemed perfect for such a morning, the breeze picking up every so often as the two walked along the path over blacktop gravel towards their hover car. They weren’t wealthy, this was all due part of Mandana’s inheritance. All clothes and shoes, along with jewelry and furniture were bought with the money that came along with it. She really was so grateful for it all, one of her great ancestors owned a portion of land. Which he decided to start a news out business of some kind. Which was used for propaganda during Romulus’ wars and probably still is being used for that same purpose. She wasn’t sure about that, but she did know that the Senate paid a portion of wealth to the business in order to fund their war machine. And it had worked, he had saved up that money to buy a better home for his family and future generations to come.

Now it belonged to Mandana, who (along with Nero!) helped tend the gardens, the structure, and the overall beauty of the entire place. Opening the car door for her, Oren bows with that same smile of his. “For you, m’lady.” Giggling, which causes her to blush at her own ridiculous behavior, Mandana swoops into the seat and sits back, swinging her other leg in. Her feet touching the floor, bringing a hand to flip a wave of hair behind her shoulder and fixing her necklace. While Nero walks over to the passenger side of the car, he opens the door and sits down into the seat, hitting a knee in process and cursing aloud, clutching a hand to his injury and digging nails into the fabric of his clothing. “S-h-i-t!” Mandana turns to look at him, her mouth agape and her brows raised in complete shock. Nero isn’t one to really use profanity, but rarely, he does. “No need for that, I know it hurts.” She mumbles, placing both hands on the steering wheel and pushing a start button to initiate the engine. The car springs to life, rumbling smoothly for a nice drive into downtown. Placing two fingers over a button on her door, both windows roll down, the car now being invaded with the light breeze. The trees before them flowing gently in the wind, along with the flowers. “Let’s go, I have a few ideas of what to buy. How many credits do we have exactly?” His wife asks as she propels the car forward, driving down the small road that led from their home and out a gate. Which in turn, led onto a busier road, already bustling with other hover cars and a few pedestrians down the sidewalks. “Credits do not mean everything, you know.” Oren grumbles, huffing and still holding a hand to his knee. That damn door! He’s got to be more careful next time! Turning right and driving down the road, his wife stares straight ahead, being careful not to become distracted. “Where should we go to first?” She asks, her question hanging in the air, the few birds that were chirping whizzed on by as she drove past them. The sun beating down, the temperature seemed to have risen already. It was humid out! Good thing she chose to wear this dress today! “You can take us to your favorite stores and then we can have lunch outdoors at a café. If you’d like, of course.” The other speaks up, talking slightly loudly over the strong force of wind since both windows were down. A good thing she didn’t roll down all of the windows, then she really wouldn’t be able to hear him. He wasn’t much of a good driver, that’s why she took over. It wasn’t because he was a bad driver, it was just that he enjoyed watching her drive. As they head further down the road, she stops and waits for her turn to turn, turning left and speeding. Minutes pass and they finally make it downtown, where the night life happened grouped with the horrible things that happened as well. Finding the store and a parking spot, she laughs as she turns the car off, opening her door and stepping out. Nero follows, getting out of the car and closing his door behind him, nearly bumping into the car. “Gahhhhh! Stupid, useless thing!” Mandana watches him, walking over and reaching a hand out to grab ahold his arm. “Come on, love. Let’s go and get a few things.” Nodding and running a hand through his hair again, they walk around the car and over to the store. Making a beeline for the doors, they make it, walking indoors and sighing. The scents from all kinds of aromatherapy, candles, and incense invade their nostrils. “It smells so wonderful in here.” Other then what she said, it was quiet here, other shoppers were busily picking up products or buying items. But they all observed silence here, Oren and Mandana do the same, heading straight for the aromatherapy section of the shop, and finding sensual oils for massaging.

Picking a bottle up and examining it, his wife nods, handing it over for him to read it. Deciding to take it, they grab another one and then head over to the candle section. One candle caught Oren’s attention, a lilac and berry mixed scented candle. Grabbing it and lifting it to his nose, he inhales. It smells wonderful so he decides to take that as well. Mandana picks up a candle of her choice, one that held a sweet stench. It smelled like cocoa and warm milk mixed together. She takes it and after a few minutes of looking around and gathering a few more items, they pay. Walking out with a couple of bags of their just bought things. The sunlight beaming down, the heat wasn’t unbearable or anything but the wind picked up from time to time. “Let’s have an early lunch, Oren.” His wife quips, her smile reappearing and her jewelry gleaming within the sunlight as they began walking down the street. They walk by a café, one that they talked about earlier before leaving the house. “Here. Let’s eat outdoors here.” Oren says, turning to walk over to a waiter who stood outdoors. Mandana following behind him, her bags held tightly within her hands. “A table for two?” The employee asks, whatever emotion he was feeling right now, it surely wasn’t showing. Giving a nod in return to that query, Oren looks back at his wife, who blushes slightly. Once understood, the waiter leads them over to an empty table near a small garden like area. Rushing over to where Mandana stood, Nero pulls her chair out for her, a smile spread across his face, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks flaring. “Please, sit.” Taking her seat, Mandana offers a quiet “Thank you, Nero.” as she swings her legs over the chair. He pushes the chair towards the table, giving her plenty of room for her legs and feet. Walk-in back over to his chair, he sits down, sighing and getting comfortable before picking up the menu that sat on the table before him. Since they weren’t starving, they’d have something light to eat. A salad with ice water. Both don’t take long to decide, but they begin a conversation. “I hope you enjoy the candles and such. They smell wonderfully, like you.” Mandana says, resting her hand within her chin, she carefully removes a foot from her sandals. An idea in her mind that she couldn’t resist. ‘This is going to be fun.’ Her thoughts roam someplace else as she moves her foot to set it down within her husbands lap. He gives her a confused look before realizing what might be happening. “What’s this? Did you lose one of your sandals?” He asks, one brow raising and his lips scrunched slightly. Letting out an exhale, he closes his eyes for a moment, gasping softly when she moves her foot to his inner thigh. Leaning close to his wife and whispering so as not to cause a scene here around the other patrons, Nero glares at her. A vein along his forehead already throbbing and small beads of sweat roll down his forehead from his hair. “Not here. Stop it.” Despite his protest, she continues her efforts, wiggling her toes against his thigh and chuckling. Sitting back in his chair and sucking in his cheeks with a huff, Nero lifts a hand to run it through his hair. The wind dying down as other patrons leave after eating their meals. The same waiter returns asking them what they want. “Two salads along with two ice waters, please.” Mandana speaks up, clearing her throat and moving her foot away for now. He sits up straight within his chair, moving it a little away from the table. Making this easy for her to do wasn’t what he wanted. Just as soon as they waiter leaves, minutes pass and another emerges out with their meals. Setting the plates of food down before them and placing their drinks down afterwards. ‘Not a smile was given, a majority of people on this damn planet can be extremely rude.’ Oren thought as he picked up his fork and poked at a orange looking leaf, its taste so sweet and succulent. His wife is already eating away at her salad, bringing her foot away from him and setting it in her sandal. Slowly removing a shoe so as not to create too much noise, Oren carefully places his foot beside her own, pushing his chair forward again. Brushing his toes across her foot and looking up from his salad to her, she gasps, her cheeks flushed a deep green. “O-Oren... what are you doing?” Her question goes unanswered as he moves his foot up her leg, quickly moving it between her inner thighs. His toes tickling her here, she tries her best to keep her legs held together. Forcing his way in between her legs, he caresses his toes along the fabric of her panties, his eyes never leaving her own. A sort of serious expression, it looked as if he was taking control of the situation, flipping he tables. Their meals are soon forgotten, their water untouched as she grips hands to the tablecloth. Her nails scratching along the cloth as she struggles to keep a straight face, one from a fit of giggles and another from yelling at him for this behavior. Finding the way, he moves his foot from her, sighing as he gently caresses her skin once more before placing his foot back into his shoe. Letting out a sigh of relief, she furrows her brows, glowering at him for doing that.

He ignores it, standing to his feet and taking a small drink from his water. ‘He’s just going to pretend none of that happened?! The arrogance!’ Mandana fumed, her eyes pointing daggers within his direction as she also stood to her feet. He smiles, reaching a hand behind his back and laughing nervously as he walks in front of her. ‘Just wait until later, Mandana.’ He thought as they hurriedly made their way out of their and to the hover car. Unlocking it with another retina scan, Oren opens the car door for her, patiently waiting for her to take her seat before closing it. As he makes his way to his side, he mumbles some curse in Rihannsu, fumbling with the door handle and opening it. Taking his seat and getting all comfortable, he sets his feet down, turning his head to look at her. “Drive to the clothing store, please.” Oren politely asks, wondering if she will or not since she doesn’t really need any new clothes right now. But he would like some, so she initiated the car, the engine starting, placing both hands on the wheel, they carefully drive down the street to this clothing store. For a moment, he averts his attention towards her chest, he’s tempted to reach a hand out to grope her ample breast. And he does, slowly reaching over and cupping her breast within his hand, giving it a few soft squeezes. “Oh, Mandana. Your breast feels amazing.” Blushing and feeling flabbergasted, she struggles to find the words to holler at her husband. Swatting his hand away and tucking some stray hair behind her shoulder, her shoulders tense, that shade of green over her cheeks deepens. “Shut up, Oren.” She simply states,her eyes averted to the road before them, finding a parking spot and parking the damn thing. Swiftly, she sends another glare his way beige hopping out of the car. Opening her door and standing to her feet, she slams it behind her. “Hmph!” Crossing both arms across her chest, she sighs, her chest rising with a puff of air and her back turned to him. He gets out of the car, feeling guilty and not saying a word to her as he closes his door and walks over. She walks down the sidewalk, running into a sprint and not looking back. Nero gasps, his eyes widen in both surprise and shock, hands clenching into fists and veins all around his hands and forehead throbbing. “M-Mandana! Get back here!” Running after her, he dodges what few pedestrians are walking along the sidewalk. Nearly bumping into a man who only sidestepped and offered the dirtiest of looks in his direction as Oren whipped past him. Unable to say sorry at this time, the male continues running, his shoes pound against the glass as he ran. Losing sight of her, he stops running, almost falling down and gulping with intense nervousness. He’s crippled with anxiousness of finding her, he’s wondering what might happen to her but he can’t think about it any further. He has to find her, he has to. “Oh, if only I could stop time for two seconds!” Chasing after her wasn’t difficult but finding her was, she could be anywhere by now. Worse, she could be in a terrible situation that he just didn’t want to think about what could happen to her if he can’t find her in time before nighttime approaches. ‘Maybe she ran around this street corner or she could’ve ran on straight ahead?’ His thoughts swirl around in a fit of nervousness, he really wanted to find her as quick as possible. How will he know how to find her? Hopefully she might have dropped some jewelry? Or perhaps she lost a shoe again? (After all, she wasn’t known for losing shoes all the time, but he knew it’s been happening more lately.) Could that be it over there? Jogging over towards an object that sat still in the centre of the sidewalk, Oren glances, venturing closer in order to get a better look. It was a shoe of hers, he just had to be sure. Thankful that there was no one walking around him in this area of the sidewalk, he quickly swiped the shoe, clasping both forefinger and middle finger around the side to hold it. Now, he just has to find her, which should be relatively easy. Since there’ll be a woman who’s missing a shoe and more then likely looking around for their said missing shoe. Turning a corner, he gasps, met with his wife who’s sobbing and holding a hand to her shoulder. Her hair messy and her dress in disarray and her eyes a little swollen from crying. Panting heavily and stopping in his tracks, he kneels down beside her, reaching a hand out to gently touch her shoulder. Gasping, she turns around, ready to fight anyone who stood there, jumping to her feet, one barefoot and the other with a shoe, she narrows her eyes. “Go ahead and try it! I’ll make sure you regret it!” Hollering, Mandana hadn’t realized that her husband was kneeling beside her, in her angry fit, she spun around again. Gasping once she finally noticed him, reaching a hand out to take ahold of his, she tucks a few strands of hair behind an ear. “Oren! Some man tried to rob me of my jewelry then they tried to kidnap me! And in broad daylight!” All he can do was understand and nod, with a sigh, he stands up, quickly taking notice of the person who stood behind a corner of a building. Trying to stay hidden and watch from afar, they stiffen, figuring out what they should do next. Nero doesn’t take but two seconds to confront them, running over to the person and shouting.

The man gasps as Oren grabs ahold of his arm, ready to fight and reaching a hand into a pocket within his clothing. An honor blade emerging, it gleams within the bright sunlight, the other only returns a sneer. He isn’t afraid nor is he willing to run away from Oren. “I don’t have to ask if it was you! I know for a fact that it was! Otherwise you wouldn’t still be here!” Hoisting the other up with a grunt, Oren glowers at the other, if looks could kill... Now all his wife could do was helplessly stand by and watch the sudden confrontation, wondering what will happen next. ‘That was the man who tried to rob me.’ She thought as she took a few steps back, knowing well how bloody a fight with honor blades can get. At once, the other man swiftly withdrew an honor blade of his own. Oren didn’t bother to wonder where it had been hidden. Letting go of the other, Oren steps back, the man falling to the ground. His knees making contact with the ground and a sickening crack is heard, they’re not broken but there’s still pain. Intense pain shoots throughout his entire legs, the muscles seem to burn, and his eyes squeeze shut as he barely has time to react to the punch delivered to his shoulder. Falling onto his back, Oren quickly kneels beside him, giving the man a menacing look. He’s hoping it works, as the other finds his footing, he stands up, pushing Oren away. Quickly landing a punch to his chin, Oren grunts from the sudden pain, the area becoming inflamed already. He’s sure that there’ll be a bruise, scoffing, he shouts a curse word at the man, his chest slightly rising, but no sweat or catching of breath. With a sneer, the man dusts himself off, swiftly glancing at Mandana to offer a nod and subtle smile before walking away. “He is grateful that he’s alive, I would’ve taken care of him right here. But he’s not worth my time.” Turning around, he looks over to his wife, offering a nod. “Your honor has been defended. However...” Raising two fingers to his chin, he mockingly taps it, feigning about thinking of her disobedience. “You ran away, but you’re thankfully alright and safe. You still disobeyed me and there will be consequences. We’re going home.” Making his way over to her, Oren takes ahold of her hand and smiles warmly, his eyes widen slightly. The wind once again, picks up. Causing them to fix each other’s hair, his hands fly to her strands as he tucks them behind both ears. She grabs ahold of what little bangs he has and gently ticks them behind one ear. Her fingers trailing along the strands as she returns his smile. “I thank you for defending my honor, husband.” Another nod and they were leaving this place, their hands locked and fingers intwined. Walking back to their hover car, he gladly opens the door for her on the drivers side. Closing it once she’s settled in, Oren walks over to his side and opens the door, careful not to bump his leg against the door as he climbs into the seat. “That’s better, at least we’re out of the winds.” Minutes pass and Mandana is driving back on the main road that leads back to their estate. Her husband sighs, every so often glancing over at her as she drives. Her hands resting firmly on the wheel, knuckles turning a violent shade of green as she grips the wheel. If she’s angered, then it certainly isn’t geared towards her husband. Her love for him far outweighs her anger that she may feel at anytime. He could never cause her to have unending hatred against him. Relaxing a little, she returns a quick glance, swiftly making a right turn down the road that led to the gate. For a moment, she thought of speaking to him, but she saves this once they enter their estate. “Nero... once we get in here, I have something to ask you.” For a second, he could’ve swore that heat traveled to his cheeks, causing them to tint a shade of green. Raising a hand to one in order to hide this from her, he emits a soft gasp. ‘I hope she didn’t notice that.’ He thoughts as he turns away to look out the car window. The trees along each side of the driveway surrendered to the winds outside. Their brightly and various colored leaves flowing freely, he lowers his hand and smiles. A smug one that has him chuckling along, glancing over at Mandana, he sighs once again. Parking the car in the same spot in the first place, she kills the engine and exits, her hair whipping around as she stands to her feet and climbs out. Closing the door behind her, she attempts to fix her hair and walks over to Nero’s side. Carefully opening his door, he steps out and stands to his feet, looking at her and nodding. The wind having picked up since they’ve arrived. Without a word, he takes her hand and leads her back to the estate, the double doors eagerly awaiting for their return home. Hurriedly, they make it to the doors, Mandana leans forward and offers her retina scan. They slide open with a hydraulic hiss and the two step inside, happy to be out of those drastic winds for now. Closing behind them, the silencer is welcomed between the two. “To the bedroom, please.” Nero says with a few pants as he catches his breath. Mandana lifts a hand to her chest and regains her own as she leads the way to their bedroom. Her dress hugging her figure as she walks, he has to admire such beauty. For now, he recollects his thoughts, focusing on the task at hand and softly clearing his throat. Once they walk through the kitchen and down another hall, they’re met with the doors. They open, greeting the two back and both step inside. With the doors closed behind them, Nero grabs ahold of Mandana’s hand, pulling her close and bringing a hand to her cheek. His thumb resting over her chin as he leans in to kiss her, his lips clashing with her own. Methodically and slow, Nero encloses the space between them, their bodies pressed together as they continue to kiss. Her hands reach up to his hair but he immediately pulls back and out of her reach. Smirking and chuckling lowly, he points a finger towards the bed. She grunts from his teasing but turns around and walks to the bed. He follows suit, making long strides as he reaches the bed and stands next to her. Disrobing before her, he removes his shirt, setting it down on the floor. Next, he disrobes his pants and undergarments. Sitting down beside her to remove his shoes and socks, Mandana slips out of her dress, leaving her in her bra and panties. Along with socks and shoes, she slips off her shoes and sits down next to him to remove her socks. The dress sat in a pile before her feet, raising both hands to fumble at her bra and finally removing it. He looks up at her, his lip quivering and muscles tensing up, he knows what’s to come. Lifting a foot and pressing firmly down on his member, she applies considerable pressure. Nero hisses out in pain, grabbing ahold of her foot and doing his best to pry it off. Her strength matches his own, and she kicks him as he tries to remove her foot. Screaming out and squeezing his eyes shut, Nero looks away, ashamed to look at her during this time. Mandana lowers to him, bringing her hand to his testicles and pinching them. Writhing beneath her, he hollers out, tears forming in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks once he opens them. Moving her foot and hand away, she wraps her hand firmly around him, gently stroking him to ease the pain. “You’re doing fine, Oren.” Her voice is soothing and a smile appears, her eyes focused on him the entire time. Panting softly, he tries to stand, only to be shoved back down, her hand flying from his member to his shoulders and putting him in his place. “Stay there. You wouldn’t want to hurt yourself.” Filled with genuine concern for him, she tsked, wagging a single finger at him. The loss of her touch causes him to give her a begging look, he once again, makes eye contact. Bringing both hands to rest against her breasts, gently squeezing them as she brings her foot down on his member. Mandana steps onto him, her toes making contact with the bed, smiling and fixing her hair. Nero begins tracing circles along the curves of her body, along her ribs, down her hips, and over her inner thighs.

Long, hot fingers trail over her cunt, forcefully pushing three digits into her entrance. She gasps, elicits a soft moan from the blissful contact, and struggling to stand still. Growling, she takes ahold of his fingers and forces him to move his hand away. Oren once again, grabs onto her shoulders and sighs. Kicking him once more, she frowns and glares down at him. “You’re making this far more difficult then it has to be. Stay there.” He howls out in pain, reaching a hand downward but only to be swatted. She wraps a hand firmly around his member, furiously stroking him and smiling. “Good, e’lev. Good.” All too soon and her hand is gone, he grunts out of frustration from the loss of her touch. His arousel is obvious at this point and he has to stop himself from wanting to move from the bed. Mandana curls her hand around his member, giving it a painful squeeze and chuckling. She steps back, moving her hand away and lifting her foot to rest on his cock. Pressing her foot down hard and reaching her other hand out to his hair and pulling. Meanwhile, Oren screams aloud again, squirming away from her. His bum scooting down the bed and legs resting on the bed. She grips a handful of hair, pulling hard to get his attention. “I said stay. Didn’t I?!” Growling in response, Oren lifts his head to look into those eyes. Gaining the upper hand, he reaches his hands out to push her away. Retaliating, Mandana shoves him back down, quickly moving one leg over her leg to straddle him. He lays there on the bed, not objecting to the sudden turn of events. Lowering herself down against him, her warmth surrounding him as she doesn’t allow any time for her body to adjust. He lets out mewling moans, she rides him relentlessly, her hips slamming into his as her hair ghosts against his skin. Her breasts brushing against his chest and he swiftly envelopes both arms around her back. One lowering to her waist, his hips meet against her own, sweat covering his body as she continues moving against him. Her legs wrapped around his legs tremble below, and her walls tighten, she leans down to his cheek. Offering a kiss before sitting up and arching her back in blissful pleasure. Oren closes his eyes, keeping still once she rides out her climax. “Come for me, Oren.” He immediately shatters around her, his hips pressing against hers, breathless moans fill the room. Chests heaving as they catch their breath, she moves away, standing to her feet. He takes a moment to lay there, one hand resting against his chest, only standing to his feet as his heart rate returns to its normal pace. She nearly falls to her knees, grabbing ahold of him to steady herself. “Are you alright?” Oren asks, his hands quickly reaching out to her shoulders so she won’t fall. “Yes... I’m fine.” Eventually answering him as she regains her breath and footing. Turning around to face him, she steps forward to close the distance between the two. Hugging him for the moment and resting her chin upon his shoulder. Smiling to himself, he forgets all about the pain from before and holds her close. Satisfaction is what’s left behind, they’re needs sated for the time being. “What was it that you wanted to ask me, e’lev?” Placing her panties back on and slipping back into her dress, Mandana turns to face him, a wave of hair flowing around her shoulder. Her expression serious and her green eyes boring into his own. “Is this the last day I’ll see you? You’ll return as soon as you can?” Mandana asks as her husband redresses quickly, already pulling his shirt over his head. The undergarments are next, the pants are last, and finally, his socks. Sighing, Nero sits down on the edge of the bed, placing both hands within his lap, he looks down to the floor. Hesitating, he looks up to her, a tear welling both of her eyes. “This isn’t the last day I’ll see you. I can’t promise to return soon though. You didn’t remove your jewelry before you began, Mandana.” Nero notes, standing up and reaching a hand out to flick her earring with his pointer finger. Chuckling, he smiles warmly, pulling her into an embrace, his arms enveloping around her waist. Leaning into him, Mandana looks up as return the smile, her cheeks slightly flushed, tucking some hair behind her ear as she quickly leans in to press a kiss to his neck. “Be back soon, but first... Let’s go to the archives, I’d like to read a book about the Sundering.” Raising a brow, he appreciates the kiss but is puzzled by her request. “You want to read about that? But the Vulcans are so...stoic and rely too much on that infernal logic of theirs. They don’t embrace their emotions or indulge in desires.” Laughing, she backs away from him and takes a moment to carefully fix her hair. Her chest rising and falling from the laughter, earrings bouncing along and she nearly falls back onto the floor. Thankfully, her husband reacts to this and grabs ahold of her arm before she can make contact with the floor. “Are you alright? Be careful please.” Oren spoke in a calm manner, holding her arm, his fingers wrapped tightly to keep her steady. She yelps in surprise but is otherwise fine and thankful to her husband’s quick thinking. Her hair flows in waves behind her shoulders, tousled from their previous intimate act. Blushing and thanking him a thousand times over, Mandana lifts a hand and flicks a strand of hair behind her ear, tucking it away. She leans forward, bringing her hand away from her ear, towards O’ren’s chin and cupping it. “Thank you and yes, I’m alright.” Returning a smile, O’ren grabs ahold of her hand, moving it away from his chin and letting go. His fingers trail over her fingers and palm in a ghostly caress. Stepping back, Mandana smiles again. “You’re insatiable, Nero.” He sighs, bringing a hand to his hair and messing with it. Smiling, Oren chuckles and runs his hand over his stubble along his cheeks. “Later, I want to get rid of this.” Pointing a finger at his cheek, he frowns slightly. “But first, I want to go to the public archives.” Leading the way, he swerves around her and walks out of their bedroom. Not giving Mandana a chance to catch up to him yet, he snickers to himself and hurried on out past the hall, kitchen, and out to the foyer where the front doors sat. It was dark here and the lights weren’t activated yet. Glancing at the nearby panel, Nero presses a button, and a soft tone is heard. Immediately, the rooms are flooded with bright light. “That’s better. Now I can-“ “NEROOOO!” Before he could utter another word though, he spins around and can see his wife running out of the hall and into the kitchen area. Before she spots him and heads over towards his direction. Albeit, no longer running the rest of the way. “Hurry, before the archives close. They always close early on this day.” In a hurry to leave, he rushes over to the doors and presses both hands against the cool wood. Pushing them aside as they slide open. Mandana walks behind him, taking long strides as they both step out into the cooling night. The sun has already settled, the clouds haven’t cleared completely, and the twin moons shine over their features. Her hair and face, his clothes and face. Once their in the hover car with Mandana driving, they head out into the night and downtown where the archives building sat in between a café and restaurant. Finding a place to park was simple, at least the city wasn’t riddled with people at this time. Even though it was early and the night was beginning. Getting out of the hover car, they both stare at each other, Mandana looking away and walking over to his side. “Are we looking for information about The Sundering, Nero?” “Yes, and more.” He spoke softly, as if he was afraid he would be heard by others. Ignoring it and walking ahead, he makes his way over to the door and opens it for his wife. She walks inside and over to a neat stack of old style books. Following in after, Nero heads in a completely different direction, far away and nearly in the back of the building. A few people were here but no one ventured in this area he walked down. An aisle of books and tucked away notes.

Finally, After carefully glancing at books and notes, he finds what he’s looking for. Grabbing ahold of the book and removing it from its shelf, he stares down at the title. Pon Farr: The Beginnings and Understanding Of A Biological Burden. At least he can take this home and read all about it without being asked too many questions. He wasn’t ignorant, it was merely a fact of lacking the knowledge. Knowing that Mandana and everyone else on the planet wouldn’t know much about the biological suffering. Only what they have heard from others. ‘Meditation, mate, kill.’ He thought about that, and scoffed at the very fact that he was going through such a difficult time. Feeling horrible that he had been using his wife in such a... viscous way. At least, that’s how he saw it. Self-guilt had found its way within his mind and heart since this had all started. It had only been two days, but he felt like he held something back. Information that she doesn’t know about, then he wondered. Maybe she knew about this but couldn’t stand to watch him die? Maybe she wanted to take an easy route in place of meditation? Carrying the book underlies arm, he walks on over to Mandana, her smile fading as he inches closer. “O’ren, what’s the matter?” Clasping the book tighter within his arm, he avoids her look of concern and instead, lowers his head in complete shame. She isn’t one to simply overlook a problem and her mind is telling her that there is something wrong here. He’s ashamed to tell her, for him having to admit that he had taken advantage of her in such a way. Meditation seems like the better solution right now, but if only he could run out those doors. Looking over at the doors, he ponders this and hopes that she won’t run after him. All he’ll have to do is run past her, and all the way home. “Whatever the problem is, O’ren… I’m sure we can find a solution. Never let cowardice overwhelm you, e’lev.” Her words reach him, and he’s turning back to look at her, straight in the eyes. He wants to break down here, hold her within his arms forever until both their hearts stop beating. Tell her that his behavior the past two days was and is completely unacceptable. The fires within his mind burn, he longs to have her underneath him again. ’No! Not now! I have to tell her!’ The thought surges through to him, pulling him back to reality and keeping him sane. Moving the book out from under his arm and into his hands, O’ren reaches out a hand, placing two fingers underneath her chin. She looks at him and into his eyes. Lost for the moment, she smiles brightly, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. Oh, her skin feels wonderful! Pushing those thoughts into the recesses of his mind, he finally speaks up. Although, hesitantly and at an awkward pace. “I… have something to… talk to you about. May we leave?” She taken aback, her suspicions that something is wrong with him have been confirmed. What? She still had no idea, but she was hoping that O’ren would tell her. ‘We’ve only just arrived. Now he’s saying he wants to leave?’ Mandana shook the thought away and instead, grabs ahold of his hand and moves it away. “Lead the way, love.” Smiling, he clutches the book in one hand and nods, walking before her and over towards the check out area. Setting the book down, the specialist expertly scans the book and is quick to hand it back to him. “Have here on the next star date and on time.” ‘Charming character.’ He thought as he carried the book in a hand and they were both out the doors and into their hovercar. Safe and sound back in Mandana’s home, the doors closing behind him and the lights here are dimmed just enough so as not to cause any injuries to the slaves eyes. Although working here wasn’t ideal, it was better then being tossed into the mines on Remus. The Remans here were often kept as house servants, treated with respect, but not by everyone they came across. One had to be wealthy to have even one within their household, and Mandana had at least eight so far. She treated them well and they were even allowed plenty of downtime now and then. It didn’t seem fair that they were confiscated meals and breaks on Remus. But here, Mandana made sure they were all equally treated with respect. Even though Nero sometimes refused to do such a thing. “They don’t deserve to be in your presence. Only I do!” He had shouted, not at her directly but it was something that had been bothering him. Now that they were seated within their comfort room, a fire ablaze in front of them, both husband and wife sat in separate chairs and began their conversation. Nero’s hands intertwined together in his lap, Mandana’s resting comfortably on her armrests.

The book sat on a table in between the two chairs. “I demand to know what the problem is, O’ren. No excuses or lying to me either.” Her tone cold and unforgiving, he knew better then to try and avoid the subject that eh was about to approach. “No lying, Mandana. You may have noticed that my behavior the past two days has been… confusing and strange.” “Yes, I have. Go on.” She gestures for him to continue, listening with great interest. He decides to just say it aloud, gulping down his pride and setting aside his nervousness. “Pon Farr, that is what’s been happening to me. I had thought our species had been rid of it, but that has been millennia ago. Still, I shouldn’t be affected by it, yet… I am.” Drinking in his words and analyzing them swiftly, she gives a slow nod but is at a loss as to what Pon Farr actually is. Turning to look at him, she places a strand of hair behind her ear and sighs. He’s worried about what she must think of him. An animal, a savage thing that shouldn’t have acted the way he did. “It’s baffling and there is more to tell you.” Reaching across and picking up the book, he grabs it, flipping to a few pages and begins reading aloud to her. Positioning the book in a comfortable position in his lap, he reads. “The affected individual must find a secluded area for meditation. If meditation proves to be futile despite efforts, then mating is permitted. If no suitable mate is available at the time, then death is sure to occur.”

Closing the book and hoping that she now understands what’s been happening all this time, he sets the book back down on the table and looks up at her. Searching for some sight that she isn’t disgusted in him. Her understanding of the situation is apparent, a tear rolls down her cheek but she refuses to wipe it away. “Nero I… I-“ Standing to her feet, she walks over to him, falling to her knees and pulling him down to offer a hug. Tightly wrapping both arms around his back, she begins to speak, her voice carrying in his ears. She breaks away from their embrace. “I had suspicions of what was happening, but I was unsure at the time. That paragraph has explained what I needed to hear, you should not feel rejected for mating with me. This isn’t a burden of sorts, we will endure together. We will endure.” Gasping, he places his arms around her, resting both hands long her spine. “I must mediate on Narada. But if you must know, control and judgement are what I lacked during these last two days. I am sorry for what I’ve done to you.” Gently moving her away, O’ren stands to his feet, sighing and helping her stand up. Their hands conjoined before he lets them drop, staring at her once more. “I’ll return soon, Mandana. You’ll see.” With that, he turns around, heading out of the room and down to the foyer, out into the night. The wind and moonlight embrace him, but this doesn’t stop him from removing a communicator from a place within his robes.

 

“One to beam up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the dialogue between characters wasn’t dull or forced. I used ‘public archives’ instead of library. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
